Aseptic packaging is widely used to prolong the shelf life of food and drink products. With conventional aseptic packaging, the product is filled and sealed in the package under sterile or bacteria-free conditions. In order to maximize shelf life prior to opening, the product and the packaging material may be sterilized prior to filling, and the filling of the product in the packaging is performed under conditions that prevent re-contamination of the product. One such prior art dispenser system that employs an aseptically filled package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,242. The package includes a pouch that holds the food or beverage, and a flexible, open-ended tube connected to the pouch for dispensing the product therethrough. A pinch valve is used in the dispenser to pinch the open end of the tube and thereby close the tube from the ambient atmosphere. In order to dispense product, the pinch valve is released from the tube, and the product is in turn allowed to flow from the pouch and through the open end of the tube.
One of the drawbacks of this type of prior art dispenser and packaging is that during installation of the pouch and tube assembly into the dispenser, and during dispensing, there is a risk that bacteria or other unwanted substances can enter into the open ended tube and contaminate the product. If the product is a non-acid product, such as a milk-based product, it must be maintained under refrigeration to ensure the life of the product.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.